Tsuna's manliest and girliest traits
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: On a nice outting, the Vongola guardians chat about their boss while he's not with them. Judgments were made but no one expected Gokudera's unexpected knowledge. 5YL set.


Summary: On a nice outting, the Vongola guardians chat about their boss while he's not with them. Judgments were made but no one expected Gokudera's unexpected knowledge. 5YL set.

Warning: None.

It was a nice day outside Vongola Mansion, so Reborn decided that the Vongola Decimo guardians and their boss should have a "famiglia bonding time" and shooed them out for a day for himself. Although Tsuna still suspicious about his tutor's sudden and suspicious care he decided to just listen to the sun Arcobaleno. After all, it's been a while since he gone out of the mansion. He hoped that nothing too bad is gonna happen.

God decided to be nice with him today. They went to the amusement park. Notthing bad has happened so far aside from Lambo's demands and Gokudera and Ryohei bickers. Even Hibari and Mukuro behaved themselves (because Hibari doesn't feel like talking and Mukuro paid more attention to Chrom who became more clumsy and shy for some reason). It's a great day and everyone enjoyed themselves with numerous rides. Hibari didn't play anything aside from the Ferris weel while everyone has gone on everything they felt like going on. Insteed of going into a booth he climbed on Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto's booth with Hibird fly around him. Tsuna doesn't really care since the ex-prefect didn't make a mess of anything like last time. Cue shivers.

It's lunch time and Vongola group decided to have lunch in a fast food restaurant. When the food is out, everyone grabbed their part and began eating.

"Ah!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. "They forgot our ketchup!"

"And my coke drink too!" Tsuna said.

"I will go give them a piece of my mind…" But before Gokudera managed to stand up, Tsuna stopped him.

"You stay here. I will go get them." The young don smiled warmly.

"But Juudaime…"

"Stay Hayato!" Then he left. Mukuro "Kufufu"ed at how much Gokudera resemble an abandonned puppy. Chrom squealed inside at the cuteness and hide her smile behind Mukuro's shoulder.

"Hahaha! Tsuna is such a reliable guy!" Yamamoto said.

"Indeed he does give off the "caring mother" vibes, kufufufu~" The pineapple spoke. I mean pineapple-haired guy.

"Tsuna makes an EXTREMELY fine wife in the future to the EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei.

"Mama herbivore! Mi~dori tana miku…" Hibari smiled proudly at Hibird's opinion.

"What the hell are you doing comparing Juudaime to women you…"

"Now that I think about it…" Yamamoto spoke again, scratching his scarred chin. "… Tsuna has times when he act manly and other times when he act like a girl. He even look the most feminine in our group isn't he!"

"Kufufufufu~ What do you mean?" The pineapple spoke again. I mean pineapple- oh forget it!

"What do you think is the manliest or the most feminine part of Tsuna?"

The question poked everyone's interest (minus Tsuna still having trouble at the order stall). Even Hibari raised one of his eyebrows and look up the sky to think. Hibird landed on his shoulder and think as well (or that's what it looked like it was doing). Ryohei was the fist to talk.

"His EXTREME girlly looks?" Gokudera smacked his face and sigh.

"His big doe sparkly eyes?" Yamamoto suggested.

"His smooth skin?" Chrom said.

"Tsuna-nii's dame-ness?"

"The herbivore's annoying squeals?" Hibari earned a glare from Gokudera.

"Kufufufu~ His crotch?" Mukuro was hit on his pineapple… I mean his head, by Chrom, Gokudera and Hibari. "Ouch…What was that for?"

"You perverted pinapple-head why did you even suggest that!?"

"I just guessed." Another hit from Chrom. "Kufufufu~ Then what is your opinion puppy right hand?"

Gokudera blushed really red at that and made everyone curious. "H….his… his pink n-nipples."

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Mukuro jawdropped. Chrom gasped and cover her red face. Hibari widen his eyes. "U-h yeah… Now that I remember he does have pink er… nipples when we see him running in his boxers 5 years ago…" Yamamoto stuttered embarrassed at the old image. "We don't see guys having pink nipples a lot do we?" Ryohei nodded.

"Kufufufufufufu~ Interesting…" Once again the perverted pi- MUKURO was hit by Gokudera. "Well then what do you think is manliest of him?"

Hibari smiled. "His fangs."

"Bossu doesn't have fangs. Does Hibari-san mean his strength?" Hibari nodded.

"I EXTREMELY THINK HE IS EXTREMELY MANLY IN THE INSIDE!" Roared Ryohei.

"Tsuna-nii is manly when he gives Lambo-san candy!" Lambo exclaimed.

"I agree with senpai, though I think Tsuna has cool hair!" Yamamoto pointed his finger up.

"Furball no cool! Herbivore! Tsunayoshi!" Hibird flapped it's wings. Hibari smiled proudly.

"That gravity-defying hairstyle is so last season!" Mukuro whipped his hair, making others look at him oddly. "I don't think Vongola is manly at all. The only thing manly about him are his gloves."

"Says the one with a pineapple as a head…" Gokudera chuckled.

"Kufufu~ I remember you didn't answer the question, puppy. What is the manliest thing about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"His crotch of course! It's even bigger than you!"

This time even Hibari hanged his mouth open and look at Mukuro in disbelieve. It was really a big shock. Vongola male Mist guardian was speechless and gapped like a fish, turning redder and redder by seconds makes people think he's gonna blow up anytime soon. Around them, people stopped talking and stared at them, faces turning red as well.

"Bossu… topped you?" Chrom asked in low volumn and earned a disbelieve look and a head shake from Gokudera.

"H-h-h-how did you know!?" Mukuro stuttered out.

"I'm his right hand man so it's also my job to bath him, baka!" Gokudera blushed again and folded his arms.

"I mean when did you see um… mine…" Mukuro can't get more red.

"Remember we went to onsen before and had a fight? Juudaime, me and Hibari are the only ones with our towel on. And yours is the third biggest in the whole guardian set minus Hibari since nobody but his parents saw him naked before. Even turf head is bigger than you!"

"Herbivores, if you continue to talk about inappropriate things I'm going to bite you to death."

"Bite to death! Bite to death!" Hibird repeated and Hibari smirked like a Cheshire at his bird.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Tsuna came back with his drink and a bottle of ketchup. "For some reason the order machine broke and mistoke our orders so I was stuck there… Here is the ketchup!"

"Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto took the ketchup, used it then pass on to Hibari. "We were just talking about you! When did you let Gokudera bath you?"

Tsuna choked on his drink. "He kept on insisting to help me relax so I let him. He started doing that just last year…" He took another sip on his drink. "Why you ask?"

"Ahahaha nothing. He just mentioned that." The Rain guardian said cheerfully made Gokudera blushed.

"Hayato~!" The Vongola boss whined. His right hand man just lowed his head in shame, puppy ears are practically seen lowed down. The sight was so adorable Tsuna just had to pat Gokudera on the head. Chrom let out a small squeal.

"Vongola…" Mukuro suddenly became serious. "Let me bath you today!"

"HIE WHAT WHY!?" Tsuna shrieked.

"NOBODY bath Juudaime but me!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily.

"NO! No you can't!" The young Decimo refused.

"WHY!? All I want is just seeing your di-"

"Herbivore if you say that I'm gonna bite your ass HARD!"

"Hibari-san you sound even more wrong!"

"How long is your pee-pee Vongola?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Haha Mukuro you are scaring Tsuna!" Yamamoto cut in.

"Shut up! Tsunayoshi I'm going to check you myself!"

"WHAT NO DON'T! MUKURO!"

Mukuro dragged Tsuna down under the table and felt his pants. The young Decimo shrieked when he felt a hand groped him. Hibari snapped, pull out his tonfas, hit Mukuro on the head then jump out of the way before a mini dynamite blew up in front of the illusionist's face.

"HE GROPPED ME!" Tsuna screamed.

"HE'S BIGGER THAN ME!" Mukuro screamed.

"FUCKING PINEAPPLE!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"WHAT IS A CROTCH!?" Lambo exclaimed getting all the attention.

"EXTREME!" From you-know-who and I didn't mean Voldermolt.

"KYAAA!" Chrom FINALLY squealed out.

A laugh suddenly heard in a tree bush behind them. They peered over and saw Reborn lying on the ground laughing like he never laughed that hard before. It seems like the hitman was there for very long and saw the hilary. Even people around them were desperately trying to not laugh out loud. Obviously the Vongola guardians and boss were too hilarious for even THE Reborn. It was quite amusing to see his tutor laughing but Tsuna doesn't care about that.

"Reborn? How long have you been here?" Tsuna asked.

The hitman pushed himself up but still not done laughing. His clothes miraculously still clean but he still dust off himself just for sure. "I came here a while ago to tell you that your play time is over but got caught in your guardians's… funny conversation."

"What!? My day off passed already?" Tsuna whined.

"Do you want me to do what Mukuro did to you?"

The young Decimo "Hie"ed and walk fast to the exit, Gokudera right behind him. The others decided to run after them as well forgetting the check. Reborn doesn't want to pay for his student and decided to… run too. Poor restaurant workers…

'At least he's not taping it…' Tsuna gave a sigh when he went back to his office.

'Wrong my dame student, I RECORDED it all…' Reborn thought in his head and chuckled at his adorable student's naivety.


End file.
